Primroses
by HGHPFTW2499
Summary: Dom has been living happily with Katniss and Prim Everdeen ever since Prim found him half dead in the meadow outside D12. Dom ran there after his sister Lily was killed in the 72nd Hunger games. When Lily dies Dom promises never to lose someone he loves to the games again. Dom is forced to act when Prim is reaped. Dom voulenteers as male tribute to save the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Primroses

Dominic Virelli has been living happily with Prim, and Katniss Everdeen ever since Prim found him half dead in the meadow outside district twelve. He ran there after his older sister Lily's funeral. His sister was brutally killed in the 72nd Hunger Games.

After Lily dies Dom had no one else his father died in a mine explosion, when Dom was 7 and Lily was 11. Dom's mother was killed in the Hunger Games, when he was just a newborn. Dom promises after his sister dies he will never lose anyone he loves to the hunger games ever again. However when Prim gets reaped for the 74th hunger games Dom volunteers to go into the arena as the male tribute to save the love of his life. He promises Katniss he will bring his sister home.

In this hunger games fan fiction Dom fights for his life, but he has to get through career tributes, tracker jackers, and the threat of losing the love of his life. In this EPIC fan fiction you'll find romance, action, tragedy. Will Dom save the love of his life? Does Prim return his feelings? This fic follows the story line of the hunger games movie. I am planning a sequel, but first let's get into my first ever fan fiction story. I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Primroses real chapter1 5yrs old

My sister Lily was sitting behind me combing my hair, while I was sitting in a stool in my room in front of a mirror. Since I just turned five years old I was about to start school, I was nervous but I didn't want my sister to know.

"Ow Lily be careful!" I said when she tried to comb a knot out of my hair.

"He he sorry little buddy I'm almost done." She said

I blushed when she used my nickname "little buddy" she called me this my whole life even though I was far from little. Lily and my dad always told me I was big for my age, and I agreed with them I was a lot bigger than most boys my age. My big sister Lily was really pretty she has long orange hair that I think is really pretty. Lily says the name for her hair color is ginger; I never understood why it's called that it's not even the color of ginger root. I asked Lily why her hair color is called what it is, she just told me that's what it's called.

My dad says Lily inherited her hair from my mother's side of the family. I never knew my mom. Lily and my dad said that my mom died in the hunger games when I was only a few months old. My dad didn't want me to know about mom until I was 12, but Lily had my back she told me once I was able to say the word mama. I inherited my dad's hair. I think it's weird my hair doesn't have a diffident color. During the winter, fall and some parts of spring, my hair is a light brown color. During summer or months when it's hot my hair is almost black. I think it's weird but Lily says it handsome.

My whole family had the same eye color. Well it doesn't have a total color. I, Lily, and my dad have eyes that aren't quite green but not quite blue. Lily tells me mom had the same eyes to.

"There you go little buddy your hairs all comb you nervous?" she asked. God sometimes I think she can read my mind.

"Ya what if I don't make any friends and I'm all alone?" I said

I was genuinely nervous other than Lily I have never really had friends the first five years as my life. Lily just laughed and smiled, the way Lily smiled could put anyone out of a bad mood.

"Ha ha don't worry little buddy with the personality you have you'll be the most popular guy in school and have a best friend in a minute." She said smiling

My sister could always put me out of a bad mood. I almost immediately was in a good mood with a smile on my face. Lily said id have a best friend but that wasn't true Lily was, is, and will always be my best friend.

"Come on little buddy lets go get some breakfast dads waiting." Lily said. I just nodded and let her take my hand and led me into the kitchen were my dad was sitting. My dad looked up from the paper he was reading and smiled.

"Look at my son growing up already and so fast, don't bring to many girls home son." He said smiling. Other than Lily I haven't really noticed any other girls they all seemed weird.

"Ewww dad girls are gross." I said sticking my tongue out.

This caused my sister and my dad to burst out into laughter. I didn't realize what was so funny I just spoke my mind. Soon after watching my dad and sister laugh I started laughing. We all stood there in our kitchen laughing. Looking back on my life I wish I could have lived this moment forever.

Lily finally stopped laughing wiped a tear from her eye and said "Ok little buddy let's get to school we can't have you late for your first day now can we."

I nodded my head and she took my hand and led me out the door. We walked through the seam I looked back at my house it was small and looked like every house in the seam. The seam is the poorest part of district twelve. Well district twelve was poor we were the farthest district from the capitol and deffinnently the hungriest and poorest. I looked up at my sister and all my worries went away. As long as I had Lily I would be happy. She looked down and smiled at me, she then led us out of the seam toward district twelve's one and only school.

When we got to the school Lily took me to where all the five year olds gather for their first day. Lily then left to go to the school across the road to the other school with the other 9 year olds. Before she could leave I ran up to her and clung my arms around her waist, I decided I couldn't do this.

"Lily I don't think I can do this." I said all my past worries flowing back into me

Lily got down on one knee to be eye level with me she hugged me smiled and said. "Don't worry little buddy its normal to feel like this Dad had to pry me of his leg my first day, and now I'm having a great time with all my friends."

"Ya but your you, I'm me, I'm not good with people like you are." I said still not convinced.

"I'll make you a deal little buddy after if you go to school now and not be scared I'll take you to the meadow after school." Lily said smiling.

The meadow outside district twelve was like Lily and I's happy place. Whenever something was bothering us we would go there, and I loved it, "Can can we please please Lily?" I said excited.

"Ha ha yes we can… I got something for you little buddy." She said still smiling

She reached into her schoolbag rummaged through it for a bit then pulled out, two rings they were sparkling knew made of what looks like copper and bronze. She put one on her hand and gave the other one to me, these rings must have cost a fortune "Wow thanks Lily I love how did you get it?"

Lily laughed a bit. "I made them yours has your initials on it; I have a matching one with my initials. As long as you have that ring on little buddy I'll always be with you protecting you and you'll remember I love you." She said still smiling

"Thanks Lily I love it, I love you to more than anything." I said hugging her

She hugged back and kissed my cheek. "I love you to little buddy more than anything." She said getting up of her knee and standing up.

We hugged one more time then she left. I looked around the entrance with the other kids till I found a man with a clipboard; I assumed he was in charge. I walked up to him and told him my name, he directed me to a line and said to wait in it until my teacher came.

I was waiting in the line just looking at my ring when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a boy about three inches shorter than me he had black hair and seam grey eyes.

"I'm Rory Rory Hawthorne." He said extending his hand.

I shoke it gladly. "I'm Dom Dom Virelli." I said.

He eyed my right hand. "Wow that's an awesome ring how'd you get that in the seam?" he asked

"My sister Lily made it for me." I said

"Cool you have a sister I have a brother his names Gale he's 11." He said proudly.

"My sisters name is Lily she's 9." I said just as proudly

We talked for a bit about our siblings, what our life was like, but before we could get any farther the teacher came. We followed the teacher to the classroom where I sat next to Rory. "Maybe this won't be so bad" I thought.

The school day turned out not being bad. Rory and I talked and I found out I got a talent for writing. The two of us were walking across the road to the other school were Lily and apparently Rory's brother Gale was. I was walking with my head down looking at my ring when I ran into something large, and feel to the ground. I looked up to see a giant boy bigger than me over top of me.

"Watch were you're going kid." He said

I got myself up and said "S..sorry I wasn't watching were I was going."

He pushed me onto the ground again I was about to cry but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. He then eyed my right hand. "Nice ring kid I'll take that." He said slipping it of my finger.

Rory tried to help but was just thrown aside by the kid. I was about to cry until I heard a lifesaving voice. "You BETTER get of MY little brother before you regret it kid." Said the voice of my sister. I looked past the kid and saw Lily hands on her hips anger in her eyes. I only ever saw Lily mad once I broke her doll and let's just say. IT WAS TERRIBLE for me. I really was glad I wasn't this boy right now.

"Ha and what are you going to do girl." He said tossing my ring in the air laughing.

Lily's eyes went wide "Ohhh now you've done it." I said.

He turned around and laughed at me. When he turned around his face was met by my sister's fist. He immediately dropped the ring and ran away crying.

"Lily!" I said running to her.

"Alright little buddy I promised you the meadow let's go." She said smiling like nothing happened.

I just nodded this is why I loved my sister. I said my good bye to Rory who found his brother after quick introductions me and Lily left for the meadow. It's at this moment when I realized how much I loved my sister. The next two years were amazing. Until about a month after my seventh birthday it all started going downhill.


	3. Chapter 3

Primroses chapter2 7 years old

"Alright pup I've got to go to work Lily will walk you to school, I'll be back alright." He asked. It's been two years since I started school, the past two years have been great. Rory and I have become best friends, well school best friends. Lily was still my best friend always has been always will.

It was a Friday morning and dad had to go to work in the mines like every morning, I was always afraid the mines were dangerous but my dad always told me not to worry and nothing happened yet but I still worried. I loved my dad like I loved Lily. I once told him I would never leave home and I would live with him and Lily forever. He told me on day I would fall in love and leave the house but him and Lily would always be with him. I asked him how will I know when I fall in love? He said ill know I'm in love when I long for them, when there around I feel happy. So far I haven't found anyone that fit that fit those criteria. My Dad told me I was only seven and I would be lucky if I found love at this age.

"Ok Dad be careful promise." I said.

He got down on his knee, so he was eye level with me and said. "I promise pup I'll be okay, now if for some reason I'm not home by 6 you and Lily go to the Hawthorn's house and stay there until I'm home." He said.

After he is finished my sister Lily walked into the kitchen. In two years Lily had only gotten prettier she is 11 now. Her hair was still ginger "still don't know why it's called that", but her hair was mid back and perfectly comb with a single braid down her left shoulder. We all still had our eyes not quite blue not quite green, for some reason I thought they would change. Lily was pretty as ever, but I was growing a lot to. I was still huge for my age I was almost five feet tall. It was fall so my hair was brown. I had started working part time at Mellark bakery I had become fit I would be on the schools wrestling team Peeta the bakers soon told me I would be good, but I Lily talked me out of it saying I could get seriously hurt.

My dad walked over to Lily, hugged her and told her the exact same thing he told me. He then hugged us both again and kissed our cheeks. "Now I love you both alright I'll be back." He said walking out the door. "I love you two." He shouted walking out the door. "We love you too!" Lily and I said in unison

I watched him walk out the door, I didn't know why but for some reason I felt in the pit of my stomach something wrong was going to happen. Lily seemed to see this in me and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. She looked at me and smiled, her smile could turn the saddest of people into happy people.

"Don't worry little buddy he'll be fine and we'll see him at diner." She said smiling

I nodded and let her take my hand and lead me out the door. I put on a fake smile so Lily didn't worry, but on the inside the feeling in the pit of my stomach was still there. I just let Lily lead me to school. Before I know it we were at the school, Lily kissed my cheek and walked across the road top her school. I then left to find Rory knowing somehow this would be bad day.

I found Rory as soon as I walked into my first class math I always sucked at math. Thankfully I had Rory who seemed to be a wiz at it. Today however I was tired and worried not a good combo. I feel asleep in math. I sleep till I felt someone shake me.

"Dude wake up you slept all class just be glad Ms. Owens is too old to notice." Rory said shaking me awake so I heard him. I awoke immediately

"Sorry I'm just worried today." I said bluntly.

We walked down the hall way silently to our next class English I was actually good at English I had a knack for writing. Me and Rory sat down in the back of the class in since it was a Friday in English we always pair up and discuss the book we read in the week. Rory and I paired up.

"What's wrong with you today you seem out of it?" Rory asked me

"I just didn't get enough sleep last night it's fine bro." I lied smiling.

I didn't want to bring up my dad and the mines with Rory because I knew his dad worked in the mines also, and I didn't want him to worry to.

We just sat and goofed around for another ten minutes, Rory seemed to do this on purpose to lift my spirits and it worked. We both laughed really hard at a joke Rory said and the teacher Mr. O'connor finally noticed.

" , stop laughing this instant now I'm going to change your partners, and from now on I choose your partners." He exclaimed. He then looked around the room. "Mr. Hawthorne your new partner is Mr. Daniels, while your knew partner is Ms. Everdeen." He said

Everdeen I never heard that name before, I looked to were was pointing my mouth dropped open a little. There at a table near the front of the room sat a girl my age obviously golden blonde hair, about the same length as Lily's hair. Her eyes are what caught me they were a beautiful bright blue I could see from all the way in the back of the class. She was beautiful.

PRIM'S POV

Why Mr. O'Connor why do you have to pair me with him. Dom Virelli I have a huge crush on him, no it's not a crush I don't like him like that. Do I? I think I do he's so cute with his hair, and most importantly his eyes not blue not green in the middle it was so cute. But how can I have a crush on someone I've never said a word to; well I guess that will change because I have talk to him for 15 more minutes. He made his way to the table I was at he sat down in the chair in front of me, his mouth slightly a gape. My Face got a little hot and I realized I was blushing, I looked over at him his face was a little red also he seemed nervous. We both sat there in silence it seemed we were both trying to figure out what to say. This is never how I pictured my first conversation with me. I finally broke the silence.

"Hi" I said quietly. He seemed to snap out of it he then looked like I always see him in the halls upbeat and happy the little red still on his face. "Hi I'm Dom it's really nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand.

I shoke his hand "Primrose that's my name but please call me Prim." I say trying to hold back my blush.

"It's nice to meet you Prim where do you-." He was cut off by the bell. Before I know it his friend is next to him bugging him to leave so they can go to lunch. Before he left he turned and said. "Sorry I'll see you." He then turned and ran out of the class after his friend. I sighed why do I feel this way. God why are boys so complicated. I slowly made my way to my locker. When I got to it I opened it up and got my books for the classes after lunch.

I made my way to the lunch room thinking about what my mother told me about love. "Love Prim is when you have a longing for someone; whenever they are with you you feel happy, complete, and all-around great." My mother also said that I would be lucky to find someone like that this young. Did Dom fit that description?

I stopped thinking about the topic when I made my way into the lunchroom. I got into the lunch line and waited to get my lunch. I started to wonder, did Katniss ever feel like this maybe I could ask her when I got home. Then I remembered that Katniss was supposed to go hunting with father, I would just ask mother. I got my lunch and got out of line and scanned the lunchroom for a place to sit. I found a table empty I usually sat by myself. I walked there my head down thinking about classes, Katniss, and the topic I couldn't get out of my head Dom. That was when I bumped into something. Whatever I did bump into was strong my small body fell backwards. My lunch tray fell to the ground. I looked up and saw none other than Dom.

"OMG I'm so sorry Prim I wasn't watching were I was going and-." He started but I cut him off. "It's ok really I wasn't watching were I was going either." I replied honestly.

Dom reached down and picked up my tray, he dropped it into the trash and handed me his." Here I'm not hungry anyway take it as an apology." I took his tray gratefully.

We both just stared at each other in silence just like back in English. This time he broke the silence. "Can I sit with you?" he asked looking nervous.

I blushed. "Y...Yes please." I said

He followed me over to my table and sat next to me. We sat there talking about just about everything, we laughed and had fun. I kept looking at him and him at me. I finally realized he is in the words of other girls HOT. He then asked me about my family.

"I live in the seam with my mother, father, and my big sister Katniss." I said proudly. He looked at me wide eyed and said. "Really you're from the seam?"

"Ya why you ask?" I said I had no clue why he wouldn't believe me.

He blushed furiously and said "W...well someone as pretty as you I wouldn't think they were from the seam." He said quickly.

I then blushed the biggest blush anyone has ever seen. It was like a tomato times a thousand. He thought I was pretty. I definitely thought he was cute. My thoughts were going a mile a minute. I then realized what I felt I had a crush I wasn't in love but I could safely say I have a crush on Dom Virelli. I stuttered trying to figure out what to say.

"T...thanks your pretty cute yourself." I blurted out. Oh no I didn't mean to say that, but he blushed more and just scooted closer to me until his face was inches from mine. "D...do you mean it?" he asked.

I felt his hot breath on my lips; it felt good he smelled like the woods his breath like mint. "Yes." I said quietly.

He moved his face closer to mine but I stayed still. Five inches, four inches, three, two, his lips were just about to touch mine when it happened.

BOOOOOOOMMMMM

DOM'S POV

Our faces were inches apart. What am I doing I'm about to kiss Prim Everdeen the girl who I didn't even know the name of this morning. She was just so beautiful, and nice to. At this moment nothing seemed to worry me not dad not nothing the only thing I was focused on were Prim's beautiful eyes. Our faces were an inch apart when an event that would change my life forever happened.

BOOOOOOOMMMMMM

An explosion. Prim and I both backed away and ran to the window with the cafeteria. In the distance was a huge plume of black smoke. Seconds later black soot started falling like rain. I knew what happened but I did not want to believe it.

"DAD." I screamed. Prim looked at me with worry. "Dom what happened, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It was a mine explosion." I said her eyes seemed like tears were about to fall from her eyes. I took her hands and said. "Look Prim I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll talk to you later about what we almost just did." I said I saw her blushing furiously. What happened next happened so fast. Prim kissed my cheek causing me to blush a totally knew shade of red she then she whispered. "Go its ok" this had to be the second most amazing girl in the world first was Lily.

I found Rory and we ran outside across the road to the other school to find Lily, and Rory's brother Gale. Sure enough we saw them both running towards us Lil's beautiful orange hair flowing behind her. I started to tear up I knew what happened. I started to cry and ran to her into her hug.

"L...lily what if d...dad." I said crying. She just hugged me and ran her hands through my hair. "Shhh its ok little buddy he'll be ok. Now go Gale will take you home stay there until I get back." She said. I just nodded. She kissed my cheek and ran off into the direction of the huge plume of smoke.

Gale dropped me of at my house and told me to wait for Lily. I just nodded and walked into my house into my room. I crawled up onto my bed and pulled my knees to my chin and cried silently.

About another 20 minutes later Lily walked into my room tears in her eyes, my sister never cried. At that moment I knew the worst had happened. She just sat on my bed next to me and hugged me. We stayed like this for twenty minutes crying at the death of our father. Our father, our protector, our supporter, was dead gone and we couldn't bring him back.

After 20 minutes Lily looked at me and said "Listen little buddy no matter what happens from this point on I will always love you, and protect you remember our rings?" she said holding up her right hand, sure enough it was there it was a little worn but still had its bronze shine. I nodded.

"Our rings mean we'll always be together and I'll always love you." She said. "I love you little buddy more than anything." She said.

"I love you to Lily more than anything." I said.

THE NEXT DAY

The next day me and Lily made our way to the justice building, Lily made her way onto the stage she would receive a medal for dad's service. I looked around and saw Rory sitting up front with his family, His little brother Vick crying into him.

The mayor at the end of the ceremony played a slide show of each man killed in the explosion. I cried when I saw dads but I cried even more when I saw the name of the last man his name was.

Patrick Everdeen.

I looked at the other crowd and saw Prim crying into her mother's dress. At that moment my dad's voice rang in my head. "Love pup is when you long for someone when you feel amazing in there presence. When you feel you can't live without them." I thought about Prim, I longed for her I felt amazing in her presence. Most importantly I felt like I couldn't live without her. At this moment I realized.

I'm in love with Primrose Everdeen.

The ceremony ended 15 minutes later, after it was over my eyes scanned the crowed for two people Prim and Lily. I walked around but much to my misfortune I couldn't find Prim's mane of beautiful blonde hair anywhere. My search was interrupted by my sister stepping in front of me her eyes swollen and red, but I had to give her credit she was trying to appear happy.

"I got to head home little buddy the mayor invited all the people who received a medal to a dinner tonight, so you'll be home alone for a bit." She told me. I could see in her eyes she did not want to go but she was too nice to decline the invitation.

I was still upset I needed my sister more than anything wright now. I needed her to comfort me about Dad; also I wanted to tell her about Prim. "Alright Lily I've stayed home by myself before just make sure to bring some food back." I said.

" Ha ha ok I love you little buddy I'll see you later tonight don't stay out too late." Is what she said before breaking out into a run for our house.

I just nodded. I knew exactly where I was going to go. The place where I felt at peace, the place where I feel all my worry's and troubles were gone.

The meadow.

I headed out to the district boundary, there were no peacekeepers on duty because they were all returning from the ceremony. For this reason the electricity on the fence was down. I silently slipped through the fence and made my way to meadow clearing. I was soon in the meadow, I noticed Primroses I picked a few. I figured I could give some to Prim to make up for leaving her standing there. I just sat there for what seemed like hours, in reality it was only ten minutes. Then I heard a beautiful voice from behind me singing a song I know all too well.

Deep in the meadow

Under the willows.

A bed of grass a soft green pillow.

Lay down your head and close your eyes

When you open them the sun will rise

I turned around and saw none other than Primrose Everdeen.

PRIM'S POV

I can't believe father was gone he may have been closer to Katniss but I still loved him with everything. I cried even more when I saw the picture of Dom's father. I looked over and saw Dom on in the other crowd silent tears falling from his face. He looked up at the stage, I saw what he was looking at a girl who I would assume was his sister was standing up there next to Katniss receiving the same award Katniss was. His sister was beautiful she had the same eyes as Dom and her orange hair was beautiful, seeing her made me blush at something Dom told me at lunch. "You're a lot like Lily my sister." That reminded me of what we almost did we almost kissed, and I wanted to, did that mean I had more than just a crush. I decided I needed to find him and figure out.

After the ceremony Katniss found me and told me she had to go to a diner with the mayor and the other people who lost someone. Then I remembered something.

"Katniss do you know a girl named Lily Virelli her brother is my age she's your age." I asked my eye's full of hope.

Katniss seemed to think a moment "Ya she's in a few classes with me poor girl her and her brother just lost their dad." She said.

"Do you know her brother." I asked with a huge blush.

Katniss seemed to notice this and laughed. "OMG Prim you have a crush that's so cute." She said. I nodded and said "He's amazing we were about to kiss but then the explosion happened."

Katniss put her hands on my shoulder and said "That's great Prim you go try to find him I got to go maybe I'll talk to his sister I'll see you I love you." She kissed my head and ran to my house.

Where could Dom be. I remembered our conversation at lunch he said he loved the meadow outside district twelve. I remember Father taking me and Katniss there. I made my way to the fence I remembered what Katniss said about listening for the hum. It was down so I made my way to the meadow clearing.

I was in the meadow and sure enough I saw Dom sitting there facing the cliff. I had to stop and think what this boy went through, he just lost his dad and he must be feeling as conflicted about me as I am with him. I did the only thing I could think of. I sang.

Deep in the meadow

Under the willows

A bed of grass a soft green pillow

Lay down your head and close your eyes

For when you open them the sun will rise.

He just turned around his eyes swollen and red, but he was smiling. I made my way over and sat down next to him. We both just sat there staring at the beautiful mountains around district twelve. I stopped to think about all that happened the past two days, I think I'm falling in love but I can't be I'm 7 years old but her in district 12 you usually mature quickly you may be seven but you most likely have the maturity of a 14 year old. I also lost my dad. The thought of father made me cry. Dom saw this and to my surprise he put his arm around me.

We both sat there me crying into Dom's shoulder him crying just in general. "That was beautiful, the way you sang." He said breaking our awkward silence.

I blushed and said. "Thanks my dad showed me that song I miss him already."

"Me too… look Prim I'm sorry I left when we were about to-" I cut him. "It's fine Dom you were worried I was to."

"You're probably the second coolest girl ever." He said laughing

"Ha ha and who's the first?" I asked laughing already knowing the answer

"My sister she's amazing." He said

We both sat there quiet not knowing what to do. It eventually got late, Dom looked at me and said. "Sing with me?" he asked. I nodded. We were both tired, but we both lay down in the meadow grass I blushed when he grabbed my hand. We started singing.

Deep in the meadow

Under the willows

At this point my eyes started to flutter and Dom yawned, but we continued.

A bed of grass a soft green pillow

My eyes then closed but I heard Dom continue. He started stroking my hair.

Lay down your head and close your eyes

When you open them the sun will rise.

I was asleep then but I managed to hear Dom sing the last line of the song.

This is the place were I love you.

I then fell asleep to the best sleep I've had in a while.

LILY'S POV

I made my way to the mayor's house. I was told to wear something formal, so I put on the only dress I had it was blue it wasn't even mine dad said it was mine. God I miss them. I knocked on the door of the mayor's huge house I was greeted by his daughter Madge I was friends with her she hugged me.

"Hi Lily I'm so sorry about your dad come on in." she said.

I nodded and walked in. the banquet hall I saw the huge food table I had to bring some home for Dom. After I shake hands with the mayor I simply make my way to a table in the corner by myself, I was usually more social at events like these but I was in no mood.

I looked over at the clock it was about 10:30 the event was supposed to end at 11:00, I knew Dom was probably freaking out that I wasn't home. I was about to get up to leave when a girl my age came up to my table. Black hair, seam gray eyes her hair in a braid. I recognized her as Katniss Everdeen. Her sister was Dom's age, we didn't really know each other but we knew of each other.

"Hi Lily it's good to see you sorry about your father." She said

"Thanks Katniss sorry about yours to I just don't know how I'm going to provide for my brother we have no one anymore." I said

We talked for a little bit, surprisingly we got along well. We were both in the same situation, our fathers just died apparently her mother tuned out and hasn't talked since his death. She then brought up her sister and asked me if I knew her. I shoke my head no.

"Well apparently my little sister Prim as a huge crush on your little brother she told me they almost kissed, don't you think that's cute." She said.

I was shocked Dom had never told me about it, but I had to agree with Katniss it was adorable I could imagine my little brother with a girlfriend he was always mature for his age.

"He never told me but yes that is adorable looks like I just meet my future sister in law hahaha." I laughed.

She laughed at this to and said. "Lily if you're interested my dad taught me how to hunt, that's how I plan on providing for Prim if you want you can come with me and be my hunting partner."

I couldn't believe it she was providing me a way to not let my brother starve. I was forever in her debt I would forever be grateful to Katniss Everdeen.

I hugged her she was taken by surprise but returned it. "Thank you Katniss I owe you forever." I said. She laughed "Ha ha I can't let my future sister and brother in law starve know can I." she said. We both laughed.

The rest of the night was uneventful eventually me and Katniss left the Mayors house, and made my way to her house. Surprisingly her sister wasn't there. Katniss half joking suggested maybe our siblings were at my house. So we made our way to my house and to our horror they weren't there Katniss was now frantic.

"OMG Lily were could they be." She asked.

"Maybe somewhere making out." I said laughing

Katniss laughed a little. "Ok seriously now were could they be." She asked

I knew exactly were Dom was, he was in the meadow he always went there when he was upset. I turned to Katniss and said. "Follow me I know exactly where they are."

Katniss didn't object I led her toward the district fence, before I knew it we were in the meadow. Sure enough we found them Dom and Prim, they were both fast asleep holding hands. I smirked and Katniss said.

"The two of them are so cute." I just nodded

Katniss picked up Prim bridal style, and I did the same with Dom. Me and Katniss looked at each other then smiled.

"Ok tomorrow be at my house at 6:00 ok I'll see you tomorrow Lily." She said before walking off.

I soon did the same, I was soon at my house I laid Dom in his bed and made my way to my own. I was ready to start being there for Dom I always would no matter what happens. I looked at my ring it gave me a little shine.

"I'll always be there for you little buddy I promise I love you more than anything." I said falling to sleep. Ha I realized 3 years later I would to my horror break my promise.


End file.
